


Found one

by giveMeCoffeeOrPerish



Series: Healer [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Overworking, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish/pseuds/giveMeCoffeeOrPerish
Summary: Tanaka is surrounded by romance. AsaNoya, DaiSuga, KageHina, TsukkiYama and everyone else has a partner. Will he find a true love?When Clementine joins the team as a helper to Yachi with advertising. She's a sassy American transfer. Will Tanaka finally land a hot girl?
Series: Healer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559839





	1. When I was saved

**Author's Note:**

> When watching the anime, I kinda felt bad for Tanaka, cause he didn't have a really good ship. So please enjoy this fic

Romance everywhere. Yachi and Kiyoko weren't interested, and everyone else had a partner. Can I really find a match before college? I was particularly angry as I walked into practice on Friday. My curry buns had been stepped on while walking here. I walked in the door to see everyone circled around someone. I walked closer.  
"Oi, what the hell is going on?" I asked as I pushed through the circle. I stopped in my tracks, when I saw her. She had long dark brown hair, but it was up in a messy bun. She had bangs, and baby hairs hanging by her ears. She had rosy cheeks with freckled. She was wearing the school uniform, but the button up shirt was half tucked in. The black knee high socks and white Vans. She looked me in the eyes, and said,  
"You must Tanaka. I'm Clementine, Makoto Clementine." I was shocked. Why was she here? Was one of the girls quitting? I think Yachi must've sensed that I was concerned.  
"Don't worry Tanaka-kun! None of us are quitting. Makoto-chan is just helping with the advertising! She has a lot of talent." Yachi said. Daichi said it was time to start practicing. I pulled off my shirt, expecting her to get flustered like Yachi's first time. But when I looked over she was just fine. I overheard her saying that she grew up with brothers, so she was used to boys. I shrugged it off and continued with practice. At the end, I was sweating harder than usual. I did do a lot more spikes today. Maybe Makoto-chan thought it was impressive.  
"Hey Makoto-chan!" I shouted to the girl standing by the door. She was talking to Noya. Now that I compared the two, Makoto-chan was only about two inches taller than him. She was really cute, and had a great laugh.  
"Yeah Tanaka-senpai?" She asked while spinning to face me. She called me senpai. I mean, I am a senpai, but she made it sound special.  
"I was gonna get curry buns, would you like to come along?" She looked at her feet while she thought.  
"Umm, sorry, Tanaka-senpai. But I have to be somewhere tonight. But tommorow, I'm free?" She had to be somewhere? At almost ten o'clock? But I just met her so I can't pry. Tomorrow would work. I nodded my head.  
"Do you want my number? I don't have any paper." I quickly nodded. And outstretched my arm and rolled back my sleeve. She grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote her number on my forearm. With a little heart next to it. I couldn't help but blush a bit.  
"Bye Tanaka-senpai! See ya tomorrow~" she said with a wink. Was she flirting with me? But something was up. Where could she have to go? Just then an evil plan formulated.

I quietly follow her to a small shop. I recognized it as Miss Sue's shoppe. Terrible food, I went there once a month ago and I got food poisoning. Why was she going there? She went to the front door and walked in. It was packed compared to the daytime. She slid into the kitchen and out of sight. I casually walk into the restaurant and take the only available seat. Upfront so that you could see the cooks. I heard a clattering in the kitchen and then Miss Sue came out.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Our newest entertainment! Shinata Clementine!" Miss Sue announced as Shinata-chan came through the door, wearing a very revealing dress. Left almost nothing to the imagination. Her hair was curly, from being in a bun. She was bruised everywhere. Her eyes red from tears. She quietly set out to making food. She took orders from all the men in the front. I was in the middle. When she came to me, she was shocked. This isn't right. I stood up and walked past the counter.  
"Ohhh! A impatient one! Don't worry! She comes home with one of us each night!" Miss Sue shouted. I grabbed Makoto's wrist and pulled her out of there. I took off with her in my arms. I ran her straight to my house. I ignored the men chasing me and Miss Sue's yelling.  
"Tanaka-senpai! Please don't tell anyone!" She screamed through her tears. I was so mad. I haven't even known her for a day and I already knew she was mine. She was sitting on the floor looking at me, tears running down her face. I knelt down to her level. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her. I felt her tears soak through my uniform.  
"I won't tell anyone. But please stop. You can't be with them. You're mine-" I stopped myself. I didn't want her to think I was using her. I just wanted to protect her.  
"Please say that I'm yours. I need someone. Please." She said, muffled through my shirt.  
"You're mine."

I let her borrow some of my sister's clothes. After she showered, she hugged me from behind. I turned around and held her. I sat down on the couch and she sat on my lap.  
"W-what are you doing Makoto?" I stuttered out. She didn't answer. She just lowered her head and kissed me.  
"Thank you, Tanaka-senpai."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Thank you, Ryuunosuke."  
She laid on my thighs and fell asleep. And I fell asleep with her as well.


	2. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, I had,umm, problems with boys and family and school. So yeah. This chapter is short but next week will be better. Super sorry

I wake up around 3 a.m. to find the warm body once next to me is no longer there. I look around my apartment to see only a note hung on the door. I sleepily walk up to the note and read.

Dear Tanaka-senpai

I am sorry for leaving without telling you. I will try my best to quit my job. But I will ask you to refrain from interfering with my life. I do not want to drag you into the mess that my life is. I want to be friends with you or even something more, but right now I need some time.

With love-  
Shinata Clementine.

Oh. She left. She said she wanted to be more than friends. I need to mind my own business. I know Miss Sue can be quite stubborn and probably won't let her go. After all she is beautiful, and probably attracts a lot of customers. How can I know that she quit her job without going there every single night? I need to mind my own damn business. But I can't seem to. I need to know she's safe. As I walked back to the couch a crazy idea pops into my head. The next morning before school I had an errand to run.

I happily walk up to Miss Sue's shoppe. I slam the door open and walk straight into her office. Slamming envelope down and walk out without letting her talk to me. I run to school that so nobody could see what I had just done. I for once in my life arrive at school early. I practically count the seconds waiting until I can go to volleyball practice. So I can see her. After 8 painstakingly long hours of boring, I'm caught up with my non volleyball friends. I make a stupid reason to leave so that I can go to the gym early and surprise Shinata-chan. The right before I reach the door I hear something slam against the wall. I peeked inside to see some boys cornered Shinata-chan. I'm March over and kick the first boy down. The second boy tries to stop me but I kick him in the nuts. Third boy turns tail and runs away. The others Scrabble to get away. after they have left the room and the gym doors have slammed shut I turned back to the little girl in the corner. Every inch of her face is covered in fear. I lovingly wrap my arms around her, stroke her head and let her know that it's all okay.  
"What did they say to you?"  
"They called me a whore because of my job and now some guy reserved me for the foreseeable future and it's probably some pervert and I just can't." She said through tears.  
"Hey! Don't call me a pervert! We'll just play videogames or study." She looked up to me with pure shock. But I could see the slightest smile dancing on her lip.  
"You? Idiot! I'm not worth your money." She says blushing. I lift hey chin up and meet her eyes.  
"Yes you are."

Practice was over before I knew it. Shinata-chan had to leave early for her job. She winked at me on her way out. But before I went home, I pulled Yachi aside to ask her a question.  
"Umm, what is a girl's favorites food and videogame?"  
She laughed and told to get something sweet, for a regular girl. Which struck me as odd.  
"Shinata likes bitter things, but not sour. Pork cutlet bowls and coffee is your best bet. And videogame is anything involving cars."  
Then Yachi excused herself and left. Bitter not sweet. Car games. Got it.

At 8:30 p.m. exactly my doorbell rang. I open it up to see Shinata in the same dress from the other night. I invite her in(blushing of course.)

"Umm, Tanaka-senpai?" She asked after a few minutes. Her voice was quiet. I turned around and looked at her.  
"May I borrow a hoodie and some sweatpants?" I nod and lead her to my room. I open my closet and take out my smallest hoodie and sweatpants. She walks to the bathroom and changes. Then we play videogames until we pass out together.


	3. Reserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Clementine runs off, Tanaka thinks about how he can help her. There's one solution. But When Clementine finds out, does she flip out or go along with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said I'd post later, but I had a sudden burst of energy and soooooo yeah. And the story was eating me up.

I honestly don't know what I was thinking. And yesterday was a blur. But all I knew was I fell asleep with a girl and now at three am, she was gone. Where had she gone? Why had she gone?, I got hazily and looked around. On the door of my room was a note.

"Dear Tanaka-senpai,  
Sorry I left without saying. But I didn't need to pull you in my problem. I will try to quit my job for Miss Sue, but she can be stubborn. But I will kindly ask you to refrain from following me at night. I have private plans.

With love  
Clementine Shinata

What of she couldn't get out of the job? And how would I know unless I went every night to check? Miss Sue did have a number, and I could call and ask, but it's unlikely she'll talk to me. And if I told anyone, I'd lose Shinata's trust. But I need to help her out. But how? It frustrated me being helpless. But what can I do? I need to mind my own business. As I walked to my room, an idea came to me. A stupid one, that's for damn sure. But it'd work. I walked back out and picked up my phone. I clicked the last number I'd ever call on a normal day. But Clementine was worth it.

"Miss Sue, I'd like to request a girl."  
"For the foreseeable future."  
"Yep, that's the one. I'll give the money tomorrow morning."

The next morning I was in great spirits because of my night. I walked to Miss Sue's shoppe and overheard some guys talking.  
"Heard the newbie got reserved for the foreseeable future. She was cute too."  
I felt proud of myself. I waltzed into Miss Sue's office and slammed an envelope on her desk. Then I walked to school. On the way, I thought about tonight. She'd be there at eight. My parents were out of the country, so there's no complications there. My sister could drop in any time, but I could play it off as friend. My sister is pretty dense. I arrived to first period, early, and took my seat. They whole day I looked forward to seeing Shinata-chan. When it finally came time for practice, I left my (not volleyball) friends early. I practically sprinted to the gym. But I stopped before the door. Inside I heard something slam against the wall.  
"Please! Stop! I'm taken!" It was Shinata-chan's voice. I almost broke the doors by how hard I'd pushed them open. I stormed over to the boy who had cornered Shinata. I tapped on his shoulder. He was taller than me, but weaker. Shinata's face calmed when she saw me, but at the same time it was still tense. The boy turned around to face me.  
"What business do you have with my girlfriend?" He asked, obviously thinking he could over power me. I looked back up at him. Suddenly he wasn't so confident.  
"Umm, sorry sir. I'll be going now." He quickly said and ran off. I turned my attention to Shinata.  
"Did he hurt you?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist. She blushed and looked away. I used a hand to turn her head back to me.  
" I asked if he hurt-" I was stopped by her lips on mine. She pushed in, wanting me to take the lead. I tugged at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she willingly gave it to me. I slid my tongue in and explored the brunette's mouth. For a few minutes we stayed huddled in the corner, until Hinata came crashing through. I quickly pulled away. But when I looked at Shinata, she had a smirk on her face. She pulled me down to reach her level.  
"If you reserved me, you should have some patience. And call me Clementine." Then she walked off. I had never been so red. Daichi ran up to me, along with Suga and asked what happened.  
"I got a girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at the point, I'm gonna update when I feel like it. I have a lot of time on my hands. Hope you understand;)

**Author's Note:**

> The last part will come out next Sunday.


End file.
